


i kissed a girl

by afterhoursyelena



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, F/F, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Ratings: G, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterhoursyelena/pseuds/afterhoursyelena
Summary: as the cup in your hand made the world spin around you the only thing you could focus on was the blonde woman who was staring at you from across the room
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. a new encounter

**Author's Note:**

> hii guys so i’ve had this idea for this fanfic ever since i read the manga there’s no spoilers this is a modern au, i hope you guys like it. let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> inspired by the song "I kissed a girl" by katy perry

The heavy air of the cold February month made your eyes water as you sat in the school’s field. Notebook in hand as your brain tried to take in as much knowledge for tomorrow’s exam. Not a person in sight, just the sound of the wind and the bustling of the trees. Your favorite place. A place you’d always go to by yourself when you needed to calm down, cry and reflect on yourself and everything around you. It wasn’t a hidden spot it was a spot on the huge field under a huge weeping tree. The way you discovered this area was your freshman year of college. Having broke down in front of your class from keeping so much anger and frustration in. Your relationship with your parents was little to nothing. A mother who manipulated you your whole entire life and an absent father who abused you and your mother when you were younger and they were never married. He left and built a new life with a new woman and left you to deal with your broken mother who now couldn’t look you in the eyes without seeing a reflection of the man she first fell in love with.

_That day, first thing in the morning your mother had called you to tell you that she was throwing away all your old belongings from your room. Living on campus was easier and you didn’t have to commute so that was the only option you had. The argument had lasted until you walked out of your dorm room. Abruptly hanging up on her and slamming your door. That day you had to present your project, usually you didn’t care much about presenting. “Fuck..just get it over with.” You told yourself, the tears brimming your eyes as you stood up from your seat. Suddenly, as you stood there wordlessly as the class waited for you to speak, the tears broke through and your hole body started shaking._  
_After class, a place to be alone was what you needed. Looking around the field stood a beautiful weeping tree. Ever since that day you found yourself sitting against the beautiful tall tree._

It was getting dark out so you decided to head back to your dorm. On the way back as the door to your dorm room opened. The sound of several footsteps came closer, “Hey Y/N!” A hand rested on your shoulder and you turned around to face the brunette who you shared your dorm room with standing in front of you, beside her stood a tall woman with short blonde. There you stood, hand on the door handle gazing at this tall woman. When your mind was abruptly snapped out of the trance this mystery woman had you in. “This is my friend, Yelena. She’s new to the school and I wanted to introduce you to guys. Since you’re obviously my roommate.” Pieck explained, moving out of the way to let the blondie come closer to you. Quickly, you moved your hand out to shake her and and the woman took out her left hand of out her pocket and took your hand in hands and shook it. “Obliged, Y/N..is it?” her voice was low, smooth like honey. A voice you could get used to hearing all day. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you Yelena. Her hand was long and skinny, warm to the touch. “Same to you, Y/N.” Yelena fixed her dark owlish eyes open you. Her hand was warm, as the silence between you two prolonged and she held yours for a abnormally long amount of time. As she let go Pieck finally spoke up. “There’s a valentines party coming up, are you guys going?” The three of you entered the dorm room and you took a seat on your bed, Pieck mirroring you and sitting on hers and Yelena sitting at the desk chair you guys had set up in the room. “I couldn’t care less about going, but I will probably go for a couple drinks.” Yelena said, propping her long leg on top of the other. A party? It did sound fun and your love life was little to nothing, so going out on that miserable day for single people with friends could definitely be better than staying home alone wallowing in your loneliness. “Yeah I think I'll go, it sounds fun. I’m totally done for a good time.” You looked up at the two women, “Well then we have a plan, I’ll let the others about it.” Pieck smiled. Yelena glanced at you, her gaze burned holes into your body. You guys just met, why is there so much tension between us?

The next day after class, Pieck met up with you at a restaurant. As you entered the door you could see familiar faces as you approached the table Pieck was sitting at. “You’re here, come and take seat next to me Y/N!” Hange exclaimed, scoring over and patting the empty next to them. “Stop yelling people are staring at us.” The blonde man with the undercut grumbled, playing with the straw that was in his glass cup. “Oh shut up, I’m very glad to see you today Hange.” You smiled and sat down next to them, Hange threw their arms around you. “We’re going to a party! Did you hear? What are you gonna wear? Lets get you a boyfriend!” Suddenly, the bearded man cut her off. “Please, Y/N is not interested in men.” The whole table went quiet, awaiting an answer from you. The only thing you could do was scoff and retort back, “I’ve never been interested in men, you guys should know that by now.” Porco scoffed, "So you think a woman can do it better?" He turned to look at you in the eyes waiting for a response with a eyebrow tilted upwards. In that very moment as you gathered enough of your past experiences with women that had been gathered through your brain you saw Pieck get up from her seat and your gaze wandered to where hers was. Your eyes slowly racked up her long and tall figure. Yelena.

"Yelena, I'm so glad you could make it. Here, we left you a seat open." Pieck said, hugging her. Yelena's arms hugged her back as her dark eyes scanned the table, where they landed on you. And in that moment you swore you could see a change in tone. "Thank you for saving me a chair Pieck." Her deep voice resonated within you, something about it made your heart race faster than it should. The tall woman in question made her towards you, "Y/N, it's nice to see you again." She held out her hand once more to shake yours, as your hands met the touch was electric, a smile crept up upon her lips. "It's nice too see you again as well Yelena" Your cheeks felt hot, as she let go of your hand her warmth left you. Yelena then made her way towards the empty chair and sat down. "You never gave us an answer Y/N." Porco said, getting the attention of everyone sitting at the table. Your throat suddenly felt dry, the confidence you had built up before was now gone. "Well, women do it better because they know about their own bodies.” You trailed off, occupying yourself hem of your shirt. “Pardon me but what are we talking about here?” Yelena spoke up, looking at you and Porco. “Zeke said that Y/N is into women and I’m just asking them if a women can do it better than a man.” He replied. At that Yelena laughed, “Of course, a man cannot compare to a women’s skills. Especially a women with experience.” Her eyes landed on yours. “Being with a woman, is a different experience than being with a man. Believe me.” A small smirk formed on her lips as she finished her sentence but then disappeared as she turned to looked towards Porco’s angry expression. "If you don't mind telling us Yelena, what is your sexuality?" Zeke spoke up looking at the blonde woman. "She's definitely not straight, I mean look at her!" Hange had finally spoken up. "I don't go by these labels, but I'm interested in woman." She put her leg on top of the other as she crossed her arms together. "Hey guys, I'm late." You turned your head to see Eren, scratching his head and dragging a seat from another table to the one you all had gathered at. "It's about time Jaeger. Thought you'd never show up." Porco spat out, Eren only rolled his eyes and looked towards Pieck. "Did I miss it?" Pieck's head tilted in confusion, "What are you talking about Eren?" "The party." "Oh, I had completely forgot. Well apparently the party is tonight. That's why I gathered you all here." Pieck said. "What happened to it being in a couple days?" Zeke questioned. "Well the hosts updated the information and I had only been told about it. But I have the time and location of the place. I'll text it to you all." She replied pulling out her phone. "Are you all going to be able to make it?" Hange said looking around at everyone. "I don't see the problem." Zeke replied. "I guess I don't have shit to do either." Porco said. "I'm free tonight." Yelena said. Then the group looked towards you, "Are you still coming Y/N?" Shaken out of your thoughts you replied. "Of course. I'd love to go tonight." "Well, we should all go on with our day and meet up at the party no?" Pieck exclaimed. "You're right, I'll see you all there." Zeke said and got up from his chair. And with that everyone followed suit. Going on about there days until night time has fallen.


	2. the hood of her car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s night time and things go differently then how you planned them to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really short but it establishes your relationship with yelena? what’s gonna happen between you two?
> 
> let me know what you guys think!

"Fuck...I have nothing to wear." Sorting several clothes from your dresser you groaned, "I just want to look decent tonight" Pulling out a piece a clothes and examining it against your body In the mirror. "Trying to impress someone?" Pieck walked up behind you, looking at you through the mirror. There was no doubt, that you obviously wanted to look good regardless. But a _fter meeting Yelena couldn't deny your attraction towards her, there was something that made her presence so mesmerizing. The way she held eye contact down to the way she spoke to you. You wanted to know more about her. And tonight was that opportunity to break that tension between you too._ "I don't need to impress anyone, it's all for myself.” You finally picked out your outfit and headed towards the shower to freshen up. "You can't lie to me Y/N. I know you well." Pieck laughed as you walked away. "Anyways, I'm gonna shower." You cut her off by the closing the door. Stripping yourself and stepping into the shower, turning on the water to your preferred temperature. 

After getting out of the shower and getting ready, time went by Pieck was ready as so were you. Giving yourself a once over in the mirror you couldn’t help but to feel a rush, your brain imagining every single scenario that could play out tonight that could lead you into Yelena’s arms. Was this too soon? We’re you taking her body language and tone the wrong way? Shaking the thought of your head you quickly followed behind Pieck, not wanting her to wonder why you were taking so long. As you two entered the car and the brown haired woman started her car. “Y/N..I have a question and be honest with me.” Pieck spoke up as she pulled out of the parking space. Shifting in your seat, you looked out of your window. Already knowing what the question was going to lead up to. The engine of the car was the only thing that could be heard as she awaited your response. “What is it Pieck?..” She glanced towards you, locking her eyes back onto the road. “Do you find Yelena attractive?” At that question you closed your eyes, blowing air out through your nose. “I mean she’s cute-“ Pieck cut you off, “Babe, I see the way you look at her, there’s no way you don’t find her attractive. And that’s okay, but i’m just going to warn you now Y/N..be careful.” Her tone was serious, which made you look towards her. “What do mean?” Your eyebrows furrowed as you scanned her face for a response. She sighed, “Look, I love you as a friend i’m just letting you know.” “You can’t just tell me that and not give me any context, what? Is she going to bite my head off?” You laughed, shaking your head and looking at the road of you. “Y/N just take my advice, that’s all.” After some time you two arrived at the destination,the ambient felt different. The deep base from the music could be felt from the building as you stood in-front of it. An assortment of colors shining through the windows. The entrance was a tall hedge in the shape of a upside down “U”. Tall fences surrounding the whole area, the estate itself had its own balcony and several of them. “Didn’t expect this place to be so, fancy.” You thought out loud, walking beside Pieck. “Me neither, hopefully we can find the others. Zeke said he’s at the bar area.” Pieck replied, grabbing your hand and walking inside. The heavy base that could felt outside, was now felt through your whole entire body. Your eyes scanned the crowds of people that had gathered at the dance floor. A tug could be felt on your hand, “I think I see Zeke lets go.” Pieck yelled and continued to walk through the groups of people that had gathered and you followed. Your eyes jumped from face to face, in hoping to see the mysterious blonde woman but to no avail. “You look amazing Y/N!” Hange exclaimed stepping back to look at you. This made your lips curl up into a smile. “Thank you Hange, you look as stunning as ever.” The bearded man shook your hand, “Looking good, trying to catch the eye of a woman tonight?” He questioned, “Oh maybe I am.” You both laughing it off. You took a seat at the bar, alcohol was needed in your system tonight. “Hey Y/N, we’re going to go dance. You wanna come?” Pieck asked, looking back towards you. “I’m fine for now, i’m gonna to have a drink. first.” You smiled, and the twirled back around in your chair. You ordered yourself a drink, swirling the liquid in the cup. Glancing back at the crowds of people around you, searching for a familiar face. And that’s when you saw her, blonde hair standing out in plain sight. And she was staring right back at you, cup in hand. You turned and looked away, not being able to handle her piercing gaze. It felt like she was burning holes into the back of your body with her stare. 

Time went by as you sat there at the bar, more than 5 cups of wine in your system, you decided you wanted to go on the dance floor and actually have fun.“Y/N.” You quickly turned your head towards the voice to see the woman who had the ability to make your heart race. Dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt and matching black blazer. You couldn’t help but gulp down, she looked hot. “I was hoping I’d see you here, you look nice.” She pointed out, sitting next to you. “Yelena..thank you. You look good too.” It was as if the world had stopped. Her eyes tracing every outline on your body. She leaned down, her lips right against your ear. “If you’re wondering if I’m interested, I am. I know the way you look at me.” Her hand crept its way towards your thigh, placing her large hand against it. Several rings adorned each finger beautifully as she also wore an expensive looking watch around her wrist. A little to close to but not high enough for your liking. Before you could choke out a response she leaned away, a smile evident on her face. The bartender came once again, “I’ll have a martini. What will you have darling?” Her hand began to slowly rub your thigh. “Just a beer, thank you.” You quickly said. Averting your eyes to the floor. She knew all along. It wasn’t as if you we’re upset about this. Yelena had you around her finger. “How did you?-“ “How did I know? From the moment we shook hands.” She said, looking down at you once more. “Something about you, is drawing me in.” She stated, her wide eyes staring down at yours. Your body was on fire, the hand in your thigh wasn’t making this any better for you. But once again you gathered up the courage to this beautiful woman, “We can go, whenever you’d like.” You lightly bit your lip, not being able to control your own body language anymore. With that Yelena took her hand off your leg and stood up. She walked towards an exit you followed. It was dark, only the moonlight shining through. Not a person in sight. As soon as you knew it your body was against the brick wall. Her forehead was against yours. Hands holding yours above your head. “Yelena what are you?-“ As soon as spoke Yelena took your lips in hers. Her lips were soft, as you moved your own lips against hers. She let go of your arms and caressed your body with her large hands. Lips interlocked, you gripped her shirt and pulled her in closer. Her lips detached from yours and trailed wet kisses along your neck down to your collarbone. "I want to fuck you." Her voice was low and seductive, making your head spin. She pulled away and grabbed you hastily by your hand. Yelena lead you towards her car, an all black Toyota FRS. "Come here." She pulled you towards her and grabbed you by your hip with her other hand. Letting go of your hand she lifted your chin so you were staring directly at her."What are we doing here?" You breathed out. The woman said nothing as she picked you up and sat you on the hood of the car. “Be a good girl and be quiet.” Her hand wrapped itself around your throat, she slightly squeezed. Your heart began to race. Her other hand slowly crawled it’s way down to your waistband. Slowly tugging and reaching in. Your breath hitched feeling yourself get wetter by the second. She the proceeded to move her hand down to your sex, slowly rubbing clit. Your body jolted, breathing more heavily than before. Her dark eyes still focused on you, picking up the pace as you began to soak your underwear in arousal. “Say it.” The pressure she had on you was stronger and legs began to shake. “Say what?..” You choked out, Yelena then dipped her two long fingers into you. Making you moan out. “Say that you want me.” Her words were carnal and dark and she began to pump her fingers inside of you. “I won’t repeat myself again.” The way he fingers moved hit every single corner of you, throwing your head back, you found yourself getting closer. Your train of thought disappeared the only thing you could think of was reaching your orgasm by the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. Her grip on your throat tightened as she picked up the pace with her fingers. At this point you were panting. Your whole entire body was on fire. “I want you” you breathed out. Yelena then inserted one more finger and slowly thrusted her long fingers. “Come on my fingers.” Her tone dripping lust. The sound of your squelching sex and panting was all that could be heard. The thrill of getting caught with Yelena finger fucking you sent you over the edge, body shaking you reached your orgasm feeling the earth spin around you. You moaned out and closed your eyes, not being able to handle the intensity of it. She then slowed down. “Such a good girl.” She then pulled her finger out, “Suck.” You opened your eyes to see Yelena sticking her arousal dripped fingers into your mouth. You slowly sucked on them, staring right back at her. Sucking them clean you pulled away with a string of saliva connecting from your lips to her fingers. “I think we should meet again sometime.” She said, helping you off her car. You adjusted your clothes and looked at her smiling slightly. “I would like that.” She cleared her throat and unlocked her car door and opened it for you. “Let me take you home.”


End file.
